


Seraglio

by noushig



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/F, the couple that nobody except me and greg weisman asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noushig/pseuds/noushig
Summary: Marie snorts into her coffee. She always found it ironic that the femme-fatale-supervillainness-whammy-bullshit would never work on women like her.Loosely based on Young Justice (2013) #25, made specifically for the animated series.
Relationships: Queen Bee (DCU)/Marie Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Seraglio

She hears people joke every now about the monarch of neighboring Bialya, that their Queen comes from a matrilineage of witches who enthrall men to do their bidding, and certainly no decent, unmarried Quraci woman would surround herself with a cadre of male-only officials so brazenly.

It reminds her of watching a morning news report about a Gotham City criminal who kissed men comatose with the power of mystical photosynthesis.

Marie snorts into her coffee. She always found it ironic that the femme-fatale-supervillainness-whammy-bullshit would never work on women like her. She chuckles darkly to herself. A blessing and a curse, indeed.

* * *

The alien girl who looks exactly like her (only green) tells Marie how Queen Bee entered her home that night, how she laid menacingly in her sickly son’s bed.

The truly frightening part is how, even as Garfield recovers from his blood transfusion, Marie can’t shake the image of Queen Bee from her mind, no matter how hard she tries.

Days after the Justice League sidekicks leave the reserve, she has a vision of black-rimmed eyes and long limbs, in her bed instead of Gar’s.

* * *

She has a few _Hello, Megan!_ tapes in the living room. The show was short-lived and she has no fondness for it, beyond the residual checks and the memories of Rita’s muffled panting, after-hours in their shared trailer, as Marie massaged two fingers on her in a circle.

Marie falls asleep on the couch in the middle of an old episode and has a dream about Rita in her cheerleader costume, except this time it’s Queen Bee who has her head up Rita’s skirt.

* * *

At first, Marie thinks she might be coming down with some kind of flu-like summer bug; she has migraines at the drop of a hat and gets the occasional, sweaty bout of vertigo. She hates feeling like a typical American, too soft and pampered to handle the native climate, but once she starts feeling phantom fingers stroking her hair during her afternoon naps, she decides to rule out malaria.

* * *

Queen Bee is, strangely, without all her usual adornments, such as the bejeweled diadems and headpieces she wears for her appearances on state TV. She’s not wearing her kohl or her lipstick, and her bare face shows the dark circles under her eyes and a thin, unmoving line on her forehead. She is, in fact, without any clothes to speak of at all.

Marie gets out of bed on all fours, eyes half-lidded with drowsiness and stupor, then drags her knees on the floor and reverently crawls towards Queen Bee, who stands nonchalantly in front of her bedroom window. The Queen’s silhouette is backlit by the moonlight, the ominous, silvery halo almost humming across her skin.  


From this angle, Marie stares up and into her, fervently, adoringly. The Queen leans slightly to rest her lower back on the windowsill, a movement that smoothly offers her pelvis to Marie's lips. 

* * *

Marie floors the gas pedal, eyes closed. She wants to drive to where Garfield is waiting for her, at the bottom. She wants to drive to her palace, wants to touch her again, wants to grip her thighs under her palms and spread her wide open for all to see.

Her hands leave the steering wheel to grope the air, arms encircled in a trance-like embrace as she plummets.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually went looking for this pairing then uh let’s talk


End file.
